Generally, the present invention relates to skin treatment products, and, more particularly, to a solution used in the treatment of human feet.
Many products and methods for treatment have been developed for use on the treatment of problems associated with human feet. It is known that when feet are subjected to prolonged friction and pressure, excess skin can build upon the foot so as to create calluses and corns. Furthermore, feet can become irritated and swollen through over exertion. Finally, the region of skin associated with feet is the most likely to retain dirt considering it is most often placed in contact with soiled surfaces such as the ground.
Whereas some products and devices are effective at relieving certain problems associated with human feet, these products are typically inadequate at relieving all of the problems. Further, the products tend to be expensive and inconvenient for everyday use. For example, medicated pads may prevent further irritation and callous growth, but they typically do not alleviate existing foot problems. Additionally, the use of pumice stones to remove dead skin, which must usually be done during showering, can be awkward and create safety hazards. Finally, moisturizing feet with the use of lotions typically can only soften feet for a very limited amount of time and cannot remove already existing dead skin from the feet.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an all-inclusive, convenient solution that aids in relieving most, if not all, problems associated with the skin of human feet, including skin hardening, dryness, irritation, and dirt.